


Year walk

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 基尔伯特决定看看自己的未来。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Year walk

.Cp露普、典芬，流水账 .游戏三次同人，微架空史向，请指教 .  


.普爷生快，可惜BE .肥啾出没 

  
  


12.20

  
  


基尔伯特长叹一口气，捏了一下旅行箱拉杆以确认现实感。

  


一抬头就发现贝尔瓦德站在那里。 

＂嘿.＂ 

高大的青年只是点头致意，把基尔伯特引向了机场门口的白色吉普旁边。冻硬的积雪在脚下无声无息， 在贝尔瓦德抬起箱子时才发出轻微的喀嚓声。

  


车内隔音效果很好，贝尔瓦德又是一贯寡言的人，这让副驾驶座淹没在沉默的水流中尴尬不已。都是同学，外加一个小圈子里的人，竟然存在如此强烈的沟通障碍，基尔伯特自觉相当不可思议。 

  


＂...谢谢。本大爷不需要有人接机，只要告诉本大爷旅馆地址就好。＂顷刻基尔伯特才扯了一下安全带，问了关键问题。不带问号。

＂我们家。＂贝尔瓦德说。＂圣诞节的原因。＂ 

基尔伯特无言以对，只能默默盯视着路边飞速掠过的覆满了雪的树枝出神。捋起顺序来自己莫名好像和贝尔瓦德还有一点道不清的亲戚关系？ 

  


＂.......谢谢。＂

贝尔瓦德依然只是点头。

  
  
  


提诺打开门。   


  


＂S先生你回来了? 好久不见，G。＂ ＂好久不见。话说还有三个人呢？＂基尔伯特在放行李箱的同时向餐桌上张望了一眼，在他的印象中他们5个人从未分开出现。提诺苦笑：＂大概太忙，连电话都没有。＂

＂往年再忙也会回来。＂贝尔瓦德接了一句。提诺摇头，吞下接下来出口的话语。

  


照这么说的话，West也是忙到直接忘了本大爷吧？ ......还有一个人。

不该想。基尔伯特掐自己的手掌，到此为止。为了转移注意力他问起关于圣诞采购的事。 ＂不用担心，反正你是来休假的，那就好好玩吧，有我和S先生在家。＂ 

真可谓一语中的，银发青年的心情好像一直没放松过。

  
  
  


12.23

  


基尔伯特开始深切怀疑自己来S国的目的。

  


说是放松，没有任何可以放松心情的事；说是旅行，连续3天哪都没去只是坐在酒吧的靠窗座发呆，照片也没拍一张。基尔伯特很失望，旅行对他来说本来该像往地图上扔飞镖那样随性惬意。他在的圈子不大，但足够他在异国他乡走走停停时不用担心住所，尽情领略此地的一切，拍照，写日记，买点稀奇古怪的东西。

  


可是这次他在躲什么。

  


罢了，基尔伯特想，无论如何，要放松心情静静地坐在酒吧发呆也是乐趣的一种，反正自己的最终目的就是忘掉什么。

  
  


忘不掉的东西。

  


最后基尔伯特为了转移注意力玩起了柜台上摆放的魔方。正四面体的魔方非常罕见。花了大约半小时只拼出一个面来，花生和啤酒所剩无几。他起身去柜台结帐，侍者用蹩脚的英语告诉他十月份月以来拼出来的仅他一人。基尔伯特笑一笑走出门去。

  


如果生活像拼魔方一样简单的话，那么大多数问题都可以靠十七阶魔方的过关视频解决。 可是现在他们的问题无比复杂，如同「我现在这句话是谎话」一样著名的悖论。有人不愿离开，有人不想回来，还有人迫不及待地想知道未来是什么。 

  


矛盾综合体。基尔伯特这么想着的同时东张西望起来，觉得街上每一个人都看起来比他充实和幸福得多。所谓 散步难道不该是一种以走路为托辞实则向大家炫耀自己是多么悠闲多么幸福的活动吗？ 为什么本大爷...... 感到没趣的基尔伯特乖乖回了公寓，顺便捎回了提诺没买到的黑橄榄罐头。 

  
  
  


12.24

  


作为礼节基尔伯特没有在这一天出门。他只是帮着提诺装饰圣诞树，擦画框以及扫地；贝尔瓦德一直在厨房不知道忙些什么，音响里放着类似圣诞颂歌的音乐。哪怕有些人缺席，节日还是节日，只不过稍微落寞点而已。

  


不过West现在有没有给大家发统一的贺电呢？也许有。也许没有，今年每个人都有不一样的混乱状况，基尔伯特叹口气，还是不发为好，免得状况恶化。

厨房里突然传来“砰”的暴响，提诺手上的红酒瓶差点滚到地上。随后贝尔瓦德摇摇晃晃满头脏水的走过来：＂水管裂了。＂提诺跑了过去；基尔伯特急忙拿了毛巾递给他，贝尔瓦德只是摇头，抓过毛巾去了卫生间。 阀门已拧紧，只是水管工还需要一段时间赶来，午饭便用外卖的比萨凑合。

  
  


3点钟贝尔瓦德打开电视机，正在放映迪.士.尼的动画片。声音被调得很小，提诺解释着：＂S国习俗，其实以前真正在看的只有丁马克。＂基尔伯特点头。他其实也在看。 

  
  


＂还有这样一个习俗，＂贝尔瓦德开口，＂如果想要预知未来，那个人需要在重大的节日将自己关在小木屋中关一个白天，不吃，不喝，不见火光，之后在半夜出发，绕过森林，在路上经历过鬼神的考验，付出相应的代价之后，来到教堂，以特殊的仪式绕行几圈，他便可以预知自己的未来。只是抉择一旦作出就无法更改，从小木屋中出来后是他唯一可以反悔的机会。＂

＂听上去很像占卜，不过可行度不高。＂提诺笑道。＂没人会蠢到在牺牲自己的前提下去预测一个不准确的未来。＂

＂……的确，到18世纪就这个就消失了。＂

  
  
  


＂外国人可以去吧。＂基尔伯特突然问。

＂先生你疯了吗！？也不想想S国冬天有多冷！＂提诺略惊愕。 

＂不忙，＂贝尔瓦德抬手，＂你，真的想去？＂基尔伯特郑重点头。 

＂和出租车司机说北郊森林，他会带你去。记得带好指南针，罗盘和GPS，以及保暖用具，外加小刀。＂

贝尔瓦德拍拍焦急不安的提诺的肩，＂习俗，只要抉择一旦作出就无法更改。＂随后又转向基尔伯特：＂作为我，也希望你能及时反悔，呆在完全黑暗的环境中不失为一种体验，但在冬天的森林里完全不知道会发生什么，毕竟早已是传说了。＂

＂放心?本大爷保证回来后给你们俩讲发生了什么。圣诞快乐，你俩好好玩。＂ 基尔伯特深吸一口气。

仿佛呼应一样，电视里唐.纳.德突然发出响亮的哈哈大笑。 久久回荡。

  


12.25

  


没有出租，在-5℃中站了半个小时的基尔伯特只能改变计划。所幸手机上暂且能查到地图，凌晨4点的公交车上人屈指可数。身边的背包里装着必须的野外求生用具，都是从贝尔瓦德家借来的。还有围巾，基尔伯特讨厌围巾，但提诺执意要给他戴上。

  


诡异的是，也是白色长围巾，有一点点泛黄。

  


基尔伯特不再去想细节，查看了手机电量后将其关机，凝视起前排女孩的花毛线帽子来。花纹年轮一样层出不穷，树龄八十九年左右车辆到站，他拎东西起身后感觉到女孩的视线滑过。

  
  


路边层层叠叠的枝叶几乎把公交站牌掩盖起来，我们的旅者突然想到自己并未看清楚具体的方位...大概地图上不会标明太过细微的东西，只能靠自己的脚步。如果找不到的话回去就好了。基尔伯特这么想着，在被蒙上一层霜的站牌上画上一个 ：）。

  


  


  
  


几小时之后地势稍微陡峭起来，林地上的雪松软的多，几乎整只脚都要陷入的程度让基尔伯特寸步难行。犹豫时他的脚踢到了一块腐朽潮湿的木板，然后他就面朝下整个人趴进了雪里。 

  


森林里有木板，意味着类似于建筑物的存在，在以他跌倒的位置为核 心发散出去的几百米距离之内。 基尔伯特拍拍身上的雪，爬起来。是何时拥有这样的既视感的呢，好像之前走过这种雪路，在最撑不住的时候倒在雪堆里昏昏睡去。 

  


不能想，还在找路时不适合想。

他猛然醒转，将散开的围巾戴好，打量了一下四周。西南方的树丛中大概隐没着一个方形的轮廓，就是那里。 靠近看并没有年久失修到荒废的程度，除了屋顶缺损之外其余完好，连木门都砸不开。黄铜把手冰冷而顽固。基尔伯特绕到屋后的柴堆中找到了钥匙，锁孔与轴枢发出令人心悸的磨擦声，开门后屋中一股霉味。只有屋顶漏下来几丝奄奄一息的光。 应该是守林人或伐木人的小屋，有一张床，两把椅子。 基尔伯特关上门坐在椅子上。“现在本大爷可以好好想想了。”他出声地说。

  
  


毛玻璃片（或者大白话叫回忆杀）

  
  


基尔伯特自认为并非头脑不好使，但他有一段记忆空白。醒来时看见了病房和一个梳着背头的人，劈头盖脸地便开始盘问他的名字。基尔伯特回答说是West，那个人笑了，但接下来基尔伯特能记起的仅包括自己的名字和自称，连West拿起一个十字形状的铁块都惘然不知其含义。

  


认识的人基尔伯特都能叫出名字，比如弗朗西斯，但记不起来他们是谁。 之后基尔伯特逐渐恢复，坚定了他和West间是兄弟关系，他和三个损友的关系等等，当他能回想起大多数既成事实时他开始去各处旅行，试图明白自己丢了什么，这行动卓有成效，基尔伯特唯一想不起为何自己会昏迷那么久。 

  


West给出的解释是车祸，但他不知道基尔伯特不是完全失忆，只是像隔着毛玻璃片一样太过模糊和隐晦，到他自己都不敢确认的地步，但几个关键词一样的图形碎片他记得。举例说雪，血迹，鲜艳的黄色和灰尘。好像也能和车祸联系起来，但他的潜意识告诉他不对，有疏漏；再比如他觉得他没有幽闭恐惧症，但在黑暗中（当下）心跳明显加速，渗出冷汗；还有他莫名其妙开始讨厌浅色围巾。 他能勾勒出一个人的轮廓，没有细节粗糙写意的那种，只到在人群中稍微显眼的程度。现在的基尔伯特也许能认出他来，也许不能。 

  


在他（目前为止）认识的人中没有符合以上特征的。 他应该对那个人有过剧烈的感情。

  


West以前会分给他一些工作，几乎全是人员调动和分配之类的，基尔伯特本能胜任，总是在过程中开始＂发呆＂，和现在一样。导致工作甚至日常生活陷入窘境。最后导致基尔伯特不得不整天游手好闲，但他无法纠正。

  
  


和小说电影中失忆的人一想过去就头疼不同，基尔伯特感觉更像半夜去废墟中打着手电找那只老狗。狗吠声，毛发，影子都一闪而过，但他总是来迟一步，最后手电光熄灭，他在废墟中央不知该往哪方向走，只有老狗的吠声越发远去。

  


West是目前基尔伯特拥有回忆最多的人，本该和West最亲近，但基尔伯特总怕West那失望的眼神，好像现在的基尔伯特夺走了自己过去那个其为之骄傲的哥哥的生命一样。实际上并非他犯了错，他只是想不起来。

  
  


现在基尔伯特不会睡觉，West在家时睌上他会掩好门，开一盏小灯等到天亮。在黑暗中他就必须找他那条老狗，不如盯着灯光消耗7个小时的时间；一旦他开始凝视某些东西，时间会被他刻意放慢。 

  


........... 那现在几点?

  


基尔伯特认为睁眼或闭眼体会到的黑暗已经是一个浓度，估计已是半夜或凌晨左右。本想打开手机但又作罢。不能见火光，不知道手机算不算。手指脚指都快掉下来了，胃里满是液体，没喝酒却有灼烧感。

伊?伊万?伊万?布……布拉津斯基 

基尔伯特一拍脑袋。好歹想到了那个轮廓的名字。贝尔瓦德所言不差，黑暗是对人的记忆什么的有好处。 不过那斯基谁啊??

  


Unknown Date

  


P1. 

  


基尔伯特背上背包，拧开门，他不清楚自己是否还可以进行下去。至少一个白天的时间是呆够---------- 

  
  


他的眼睛被强光刺得剧痛，泪水喷薄而出。第一反应是雪盲，即使满地是雪，半夜不可能有强光。但即使靠近北极圈，S国也不会有极昼。基尔伯特紧闭着眼从背包中摸索出防护镜戴上。花了十多分钟眼睛终于能睁开一条狭缝，肿了，但他不敢去揉。 

  


为何午夜会亮得像白天一样？ 

他环视左右，觉得和刚来小屋时相比极为陌生。为了确认他回头看小木屋，但没有，哪都没有。 他就站在空空荡荡的雪地上。 基尔伯特想使劲眨眼，但不敢，终归轻闭了一下眼再睁开。没有树林没有木屋，连半夜或凌晨的时间都失却了。 一无所在。

  
  


现在几点？自己到底在哪里在干什么？ 基尔伯特无法回答。

他开始怀疑这是做梦。当他脱下手套咬了一口食指完全不觉痛时他更确定这是梦境。 也许是冻伤了没有知觉而已。 手机无法开机，一开始哪怕电再少都不该关掉，这下本大爷真个只求我天上的父的指引了。

  


基尔伯特突然感到头上落了个东西，活的，他伸手去摸没摸到，那东西反而飞到了他面前。 

  
  


........是一只圆滚滚的黄色小鸟。 

老爷子，以前怎么叫都不理会，现在落难反而愿意伸手了?基尔伯特苦笑。

小鸟的啁啾声分外清脆，好像想让跟基尔伯特跟着自己的飞行轨迹前进，基尔伯特照做但不解其义。大概其轨迹是一颗心形？

  


在开头和结尾汇合的地方基尔伯特咚地撞上了什么，退后几步他面前出现了一座火车站。老式的。 居然停了一列火车。 基尔伯特已经决定对什么都不再感到惊讶了。他在经久脱色的硬座椅上坐下，就看见小鸟吃力地衔着一个布包飞了进来。 布包里是点满锈的铁皮罐头和草籽。

  
  


基尔伯特叹气，拿出自带的小刀撬开罐头，拿出尚未受潮的压缩饼干。 此刻小鸟正啄食着草籽，基尔伯特见状掰了一小半揉成粉末撒在桌面上，小鸟吃得很开心。 酒足饭饱后小鸟开始拽基尔伯特的围巾。基尔伯特想了想将围巾取下，给小鸟胡乱围了一个窝。睡在正中间的小鸟甚是可爱。基尔伯特触着小鸟头上的羽毛：＂本大爷叫你肥啾好了。＂肥啾在睡眠中拍打着翅膀应了一声。

  


与此同时被铁轨磨擦声掩盖的一种声音，专注于逗鸟的青年大概没有听到。

  
  
  


下车时基尔伯特一脚踩空跌进了一个深坑里。防护镜甩飞了。

好像没受伤，但他直觉性地半趴在坑边。焦味和火.药味直冲鼻腔，基尔伯特的大脑被搅拌翻出了一些画面。 这不是什么深坑，这是壕.沟。他抓起抛在地上的猎.枪匍匐前进。是的他参加过战.争，每次都死里逃生的活了下来，得过很高的军.衔，在战.略分析和近.身格斗方面一直领先，但最后的一次＂滑.铁.卢＂毁了一切。…这些事存在过。

  
  


到底是被谁逼致一败涂地的地步呢？

  


50米外手.榴.弹的爆炸掀起的气浪差点波及到基尔伯特。他掸掸围巾上沾的土粒，屏息静听。好像进入了僵持阶段，没有炮火声，但他不敢大意。有扑翅声。

＂现在不能暴露自己，＂基尔伯特尽量压低声音，＂别飞了，连敌.方我方都分辨不清。＂

肥啾重重啄了一下基尔伯特的手，在他阻止之前直接悬停在壕.沟上空。 

  


?

  
......给本大爷回来！！！ 

幸好什么也没发生。基尔伯特极小心地探了下头，之后不情愿地举起双手走出了壕.沟。

雪地上还有一个足球，凌乱的脚印和摔擦的痕迹。 有什么在敲击基尔伯特回忆。那层厚毛玻璃已经开裂了，但来不及窥探，肥啾就扑击着基尔伯特催促他向前走。  
  


P2. 

  


基尔伯特犹豫了一下抓起猎枪检查弹匣，只有一发子弹。他低低咒骂一声，抬头话语就卡在喉咙里。 

  


全是残破不堪、摇摇欲坠的普通建筑。也许不普通，基尔伯特甚至记得它们被轰.炸之前的样子，R国的建筑。血和泥水混在一起淌出不规则边缘，弹片和水泥碎块踩在脚下吱吱作响，烧到发黑的树枝上挂着一枚同色的戒指。

  


很想吸支烟，基尔伯特喘不过气来，靠着残余的墙角大口吸气，肥啾停在他的头上。雪茄也好纸烟也好烟草叶都好，他不记得自己会吸烟，至少在所谓＂车祸＂之后他从未吸过。但周遭一切挤压他，逼使他往过去靠拢，让他失去了继续的勇气。

  
  


本大爷不该来这里，靠在废墟中的人想，只是抉择一旦作出就无法更改。

  


肥啾突然惊慌的叫起来，躲进了围巾里。基尔伯特纳闷，手在探进口袋的瞬间触到了硬物，拿出了类似大型秒表的东西。 

  


盖革计数器？  


指向墙壁的同时数值飙升到10，基尔伯特慌忙站直身体，同时肥啾叫的越发急迫，基尔伯特不敢久留，用衣袖捂住口鼻大步向前迈进。应该是原.子.弹轰.炸过后留下的废墟，他本想跑但又怕吸入辐射尘，抑制住呼吸尽量正步向前。   
  


满地狼藉，但奇迹般保留下来的区域让人更心生凄凉。桌子上还留着吃了一半的下午茶，花瓶倒了，只剩下腐烂的花，园艺工具四处横陈，娃娃玩偶闭着一只眼睛看着基尔伯特。 地上一张两人的合照只剩一人。 

  


如果可能，基尔伯特很想跪下忏悔。他不明白错误所在，但一切都因他而起，他知道。  


肥啾从围巾里飞了出来，废墟大概在身后消失了。基尔伯特浑身是汗，解下围巾想放进背包，看见肥啾停在了雪人脑袋上，翻个白眼把围巾系了上去。 

  
  


系好之后他找了个背风处小解。树根下的雪微微融化，应该没有人会介意。 

  
  


之后呢？ 

  


肥啾从雪人头顶上起飞，迅速消失在前方。基尔伯特沿着唯一的路向前走去。两边的电线杆上像挂风铃一样挂满了吊死的军官。基尔伯特仰望了一会儿，不得不惊讶于身份年龄军衔的多变。有的人还穿着便服。最后一个一头银白短发，穿着基尔伯特的军服。那大概是他自己。

  
  


嗒嗒的啄击声传来，肥啾在啄路的尽头高约十米的铁丝网。不远处挂了一把钳子。 拆除就行了。基尔伯特二话不说地拿起钳子开始剪铁丝，但钳口太小铁丝太粗，何况铁丝网另一面无形的手开始搭建砖块，沏好水泥。 一面墙开始形成。

  


基尔伯特开始感到绝望。这是本大爷无法击败的东西。他喃喃自语。肥啾也放弃了啄击，转而开始撞铁丝网，撞得黄色羽毛乱飞。 基尔伯特不得不一同狠狠撞向这面墙，尽管他不抱什么希望。这是汲取了成千上百人绝望和畏惧的东西，以误解为砖以威胁为泥，它在呼气，它活着，有它在就有人必须哭泣，必须敌对。 

  


基尔伯特意识到自己憎恶这道墙。 仿佛凝聚了所有的仇恨、恶意和畏惧，他已经遍体鳞伤，左臂大概轻微骨折，触电，但他一声不响的重复着助跑和撞的动作。肥啾的翅膀早就折断了，基尔伯特就把它放在背包上继续撞。 这是必须付出代价去拆除的东西。 

  
这是哪怕付出代价都必须去拆除的东西。 

  


最后基尔伯特撞破了自己的头。他保持不住平衡后跌躺在雪里。好像出血了，温热的液体在头上脸上迅速凝结成冰晶。 浑身散架。 他觉得有人在用枪对着自己，睁眼就看见那双深邃的紫眸。

  
  
  


只是一瞬间。基尔伯特想幸好那是幻影否则他毫无招架之力。已经站不起来了。 

  
  


不知躺了多久，自基尔伯特觉体温已经和雪堆相差无几。突然他听到了浩大的呼声，夹杂着喜极而泣和怒号，还有引擎声，撞击声和脚步声。 最后是水泥碎裂的轰隆声。

  
  


墙 倒 了

  
  


巨大的阴影和风向他袭来。 基尔伯特闭眼等待自己被砸烂。但水泥到他上方时，一切寂静如死。

  
  


静如永眠。

  
  


爬起来时教堂在他正前方。鉴于肥啾已经飞不起来了，基尔伯特将它和背包小心地放在灌木丛顶层上。 背转身离开。

最后本大爷将要独自面对答案。

基尔伯特深吸一口气，直接走到教堂门口，白色石砌小教堂非常神圣。 基尔伯特在左半边门上敲九下，在右半边门上敲一下。 门开了。 

  
  


Prophcey「预言」 

  


【你无法缝好你造成的伤口】

  


雨倾泻而下，有人跪在一座纪念碑前。周围的人或肃穆或悲愤或慨叹，但无人说话，黑色的正装在雨水中失去了形状，树叶被打得左右摇摆。基尔伯特同样穿着黑色正装，默默淋着雨。世界上有一种罪孽他无法偿还。

  


哪怕他已经一无所有，他们仍想得到更多、更多、更多的东西。 无所谓，还能怎样呢?

  


【因为补偿你必须继续持续伤害他人】

  


墙建起时基尔伯特不在现场，或者换句话说，不能在。只要踏出去一步他就能听到最为悲恸的谩骂和哭号。

＂疯子。＂

他简洁地向伊万形容。 经.济雪崩一样一路下滑，基尔伯特无法忍受的不再是谩骂，而是逃离。没人愿意留在绝望之地。他还有一大笔债务没还?反正也没钱。 

  


【你不能逃跑】

  


基尔伯特盯视着排成河流的车队。 当他从伊万身边逃开的时候，所有人也从他身边逃开了。 

  


【无关正误，但你杀了他】

  
  


红.旗.降.下，换成了三色旗。 在大家都欢欣鼓舞之时。 

  


【你们終将，且注定同归于尽】

  
  


基尔伯特笑了。 

  


6.02 

  


花园里的喂鸟器坏了，提诺在修理，贝尔瓦德帮忙扶着。一旁传来鸟鸣声。

＂伊万自杀了，在去年圣诞。＂贝尔瓦德说。

＂我知道，＂提诺面不改色，＂基尔伯特也差不多。对路德维希来说他甩掉了一个包袱吧。＂ 

  
  


＂他不是包袱。＂贝尔瓦德一字一顿。 

＂以前不是。再说S桑，是你叫他去的，＂提诺把喂鸟器修好了，＂你的直觉一概不错。＂

  


贝尔瓦德想问为何当时他会表现出阻止的态度，但没问。

  


＂其实我觉得这对他们俩来说都是好结局，＂提诺往喂鸟器中灌入谷粒，＂毕竟.....＂

  


他们都明白那个毕竟后面是什么。 

＂预知未来会付出生命的代价...不过S先生，下次要自杀的话我不介意去试试，很好玩的样子。＂提诺把喂鸟器挂好，＂下次去看望伊万。想吃冰淇淋么S先生？＂ 

贝尔瓦德点头。他的确想。

fin.


End file.
